


The Long Road Ahead of Them

by Thorin2Oakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin2Oakenshield/pseuds/Thorin2Oakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo are high atop a mountain just after Rivendell. Bilbo decides to visit Thorin by giving him a flask of ale to drink on after their evening meal. They both end up getting rather drunk and making love with one another.</p>
<p>NB: This is my first piece of Bagginshield on Archive, so here goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road Ahead of Them

It was a cold night, as Bilbo Baggins stirred the cooking pot over the warm fire high atop the mountain. Bombur had let him use the pot because Bilbo had asked him nicely, as he wanted to do some cooking of his own. He missed Bag End and being around a warm fire with a ladle in his hand made him feel more at home. Most of the company had gone back to their bedrolls, as the night was now drawing closer. There was a nip in the air and Bilbo could feel the wind whistle lightly though his thin waistcoat. He was sometimes jealous of the dwarves and their thick furry vestments because hobbit clothing wasn't really meant for this kind of weather. He let the pot go and fetched a flask of ale, which was laying beside the dozing Bofur. The dwarf's eyes shot open for one moment, as he set eyes upon Bilbo's hands over the flask. He nodded with a lazy smile and went back to nodding while folding his arms over his chest.

Bilbo made his way through the camp and was careful not to trample on any of the sleeping dwarves in their bedrolls. He eventually found Thorin's bedroll at the end of the cave, as it was rather separated from the rest of the company. Bilbo guessed that Thorin wanted to be alone somewhat to brood on his thoughts and the journey. He did that a lot these days, brooding and being rather grumpy. Bilbo saw that Thorin was dozing softly with his hands over his chest and he was facing the ceiling of the cave. The dwarf prince came to when he heard the shuffling next to his bedroll. He grunted and sat up within his furs, yawning slightly. Bilbo could do nothing but offer Thorin a half smile, he hoped the dwarf would be in the mood for some company.

"Master Baggins. I would have thought this late hour would find you curled up within your bedroll. Why are you here?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at the hobbit, before seeing the flask of ale within his grasp. Bilbo uncorked the flask then passed it to Thorin. 

"Well, I thought you would like some ale to calm your stomach after our meal. I do like Bombur's cooking, yet it was somewhat heavy this evening and I get indigestion sometimes. I think it must be the carrots he uses. They seem rather uncooked at times and large. Too big for a hobbit's stomach." He smiled shyly and hoped that Thorin would understand what he meant. The dwarf prince nodded and took a deep draught from the flask before passing it back to Bilbo.

"Aye. I already drank some mead after the meal to help wash the food down. I wonder if you have come to my bedroll for another reason altogether." Thorin shifted closer to the hobbit and slipped a strong arm around his shoulder. Bilbo didn't know what to say but felt himself blush deeply, his cheeks becoming a nice shade of red. How did he know? Bilbo took a deep draught of ale and swallowed rather quickly. He nearly choked, as he felt Thorin's hand brush over his back. 

"I...well, you see.....I came to give you some ale, that is all." He squeaked. Had Thorin had too much drink? He leaned in closer and smelt liquor on the dwarf's breath. So, Thorin was acting this way because of drink, or was he? Bilbo saw a certain look within the dwarf's eye and tonight it was shining once more. A look of lust? Bilbo was about to dismiss any silly notions that Thorin may indeed like him, when he felt a strong hand over his crotch. The hobbit nearly jumped up in panic, as he looked down to see the callous hand over his loins.

"T-Thorin, what are you doing? I did not come here to be molested by a dwarven prince!" Bilbo was flustered, as he saw a lazy smile spread over Thorin's lips. Then, the fingers were moving to untie the ties to his breeches. Oh God, what could he do? He swallowed dryly, his tongue felt like a deadweight within his mouth. He dared not refuse Thorin, yet....he was finding to his dismay that he was _liking_ this. 

"Shh, Master Baggins. I know why you came here tonight. You need not say another word." Thorin leaned closer and sealed the gap between them both. His lips was soon upon Bilbo's, his fingers freeing the hobbit from his breeches. "I want you, Bilbo...." Thorin breathed heavily, as his hand delved deep into Bilbo's crotch and pulled out his flaccid cock. His skilled hand made quick work of getting Bilbo hard, his fingers rubbing along the now turgid flesh. Bilbo rolled his eyes back into his head, as he felt Thorin's rough thumb brush over his dusky, pink head. He was making obscene squeaking noises and could not help himself. Then, Thorin's teeth bit down onto Bilbo's lower lip and that caused him to cry out. Bilbo could not hold out any longer as he got up and started removing his clothing in a hurry. He let his waistcoat drop to the stone floor, along with his breeches and shirt. Soon, he was naked and standing in front of Thorin, rather embarrassed but aroused.

"Is this what you want, Thorin? I've seen a certain...look in your eye when you want me. It's something I've noticed when-"

Bilbo was cut off mid sentence, as Thorin ravished his mouth with his own. He felt the prickly bristles of Thorin's beard brush against his mouth, as he moaned into the kiss. Then, he felt empty space, as Thorin broke off to remove his clothing. He pulled off his undershirt and britches until, he too, was naked. The dwarf prince's cock was an impressive sight to behold. Bilbo felt himself lick his lips absentmindedly at the sight of the rosy, thick cock bouncing between Thorin's thighs. He wanted to taste it and do things with it. Thoughts that were making him burn inside. Thorin's own heart was hammering in his chest at how well endowed Bilbo was. He had dreams many nights of pounding his aching cock into the hobbit until he screamed and came hard onto the furs.

"Lay down." Thorin's voice was lower than usual. It came out like a husky baritone, mixed with arousal and want. Bilbo obeyed obediently and laid down with his back to the furs, as he waited to see what the dwarf prince would do next. He refrained from touching himself, as he didn't know if Thorin wanted to lead the way. Thorin smiled slowly at the small, naked figure on his bedroll. This was perfect. He had Bilbo where he wanted him. All the lonely nights, this was what he truly wanted. He could feel the ale within his bloodstream, yet, his love for Bilbo was real enough. Thorin slid next to Bilbo and bit down on one of his dusky pink nipples. The hobbit squeaked and felt his cock jump at the stimulation. God, it felt good!

"More....please...." Bilbo whined uncontrollably. Thorin pressed a finger over Bilbo's lips, silencing him playfully before biting the other nipple. Bilbo bit his lower lip from allowing himself from waking the whole camp. He could hardly control his vocal excitement and Thorin knew that they did not want to attract any unwelcome attention. Thorin licked both nubs before turning his attention to Bilbo's engorged cock. He allowed his hand to encase the organ and being to pump it from root to tip. He growled, as he saw drops of pre cum form at the slit and roll gently down the rivulets of veins to his ball sac. Thorin gave Bilbo's cock a few swipes with the tip of his tongue over his sensitive head. This caused the hobbit to buck into the warm tongue and moan loudly. Thorin shot a look to Bilbo as to quieten him. Bilbo clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed some, as he could not help that it felt so good. Why was Thorin annoyed every time he made a noise of pleasure?

"It feels so good, I can't help it, Thorin...." Bilbo admitted shamefully. Thorin smirked to himself and leaned into Bilbo's ear. 

"I know. Do not stop making noises, Bilbo. Fili has gone now, so we can make as much noise as we wish." Thorin shot a look behind him to indicate that no one was in the perimeter any longer. This news made Bilbo's ear flush red. Had Fili been watching them? Oh God. He hoped not. Bilbo felt Thorin's lips on his own once more, as the dwarf king's tongue ravished his own. He wanted Thorin inside of him desperately, his body aching to be filled. Thorin's hand stopped pumping Bilbo's cock, as he got up to pull out a jar of oil. It looked like cooking oil, the stuff Bombur had while cooking. Had he stolen it from the large dwarf? Bilbo wasn't about to ask anyway. Thorin delved two fingers into the jar and pulled them back out again. His fingers gleamed in the moonlight, as the oil reflected some of the light. He slicked his cock with the oil and let out a few gruff moans. Mahal! Iit felt good to be finally touching himself again. It had been too long since he had pleasured himself under the furs, as most nights he had been too tired. He let the oil seep over his sticky head and down in between the pulsing veins. He looked at Bilbo with heavy-lidded eyes and licked his lips hungrily. Oh yes. He would pound Bilbo into the furs tonight and dream of the little squeaks and moans the hobbit would make.

"Open your legs." Thorin gave an order to Bilbo, who obeyed without question. The way Thorin commanded him made him blush and he felt his heart rate speed up a little every time he heard those baritone words. Thorin slicked his fingers once again with the oil, as he pushed two fingers inside of Bilbo. The hobbit winced at the sharp pain, but then he sighed as he felt the fingers slide deeper inside. When they touched his sweet spot, he saw stars for a moment and cried out. 

"Oh! Yes, there! Right there....please...." He almost begged. Thorin pressed a fierce kiss on Bilbo's lips, as he began to scissor into the hobbit with abandon. Bilbo bucked his hips up in time with every thrust of Thorin's large fingers. They filled him just right and he eagerly awaited the dwarf's large cock. When the fingers withdrew, Bilbo let out a disappointed sigh. It was as if he was left open and empty. He wanted more and now. Thorin didn't keep him waiting, as Thorin leaned over him and pushed his thick cock past the right ring of muscle and into Bilbo's warm chasm. Thorin groaned at just how tight the hobbit was. Bilbo felt a tingling feeling along his cock as it brushed against Thorin's fine belly fur.

"Bilbo....you are so tight...." Thorin groaned as he pulled his cock all the way out, then slammed back in again. Bilbo squeaked in delight at the hard thrust, as he could feel Thorin's cock against his prostate. He urged the dwarf prince on by pulled him closer. Bilbo kissed Thorin passionately, his hands roaming along the dwarf's back. He could feel the taught muscles which lines Thorin's shoulders and back. All the years of being a smith had shaped his body into pure muscle. The texture under Bilbo's fingers added to the effect of making love with Thorin. Bilbo arched up once more and cried out, louder this time, as Thorin began to pound into him mercelissly. Thorin grunted in Khuzdul, as he angled his hips so that he would hit the hobbit's prostate everytime. Mahal, he was tight, yet it felt so damn good. Sweat began to pour off them both during their love making. Thorin tried to silence the grunts and moans he was producing and Bilbo was biting his lower lip from screaming out loud. They both work in unison, rocking their bodies to produce ecstasy with each thrust. Bilbo's head flew back as Thorin pounded into his prostate, seeing stars and blinking several times.

"Y-Yess...Thorin...ohh....." Bilbo choked a few words out before feeling his cock tremble under the pressure of rubbing against Thorin's belly fur. That and the large cock buried inside of him. Thorin gave a few more powerful thrusts, before coming inside of Bilbo. He felt the release of his seed shooting inside of the hobbit's tight chasm, as he rolled his eyes back into his head. His hips continuing to rock into Bilbo and his breath coming out in loud pants. There was beads of sweat on his forehead and chest, as he felt Bilbo clench around his cock and find his own ecstasy. The hobbit clung onto Thorin's strong arms and came, his own seed shooting violently out of his cock and hitting the dwarf's chest. Both lay together while allowing their heart rates to return to normal. Thorin collapsed next to Bilbo, his cock now flaccid and spent between his legs. Bilbo wiped sweat from his brow and laid a sweaty palm over Thorin's hairy chest. He was happy and sated. Nor, did he need any alcohol to make love.

"Did you only make love to me because you had something to drink, Thorin?" Bilbo was hesitant to ask, but he had wanted the answer ever since coming to Thorin's bedroll. The dwarf prince rolled over to meet his gaze. His brows knitted in confusion.

"Nay, I did it because I care for you, Master Baggins. I love you, Bilbo. That is why." Thorin spoke softly and pushed a stray hair from Bilbo's damp forehead. Was it not obvious to the hobbit? Thorin had wanted to make love to Bilbo since they first met, yet he could not bring himself to admit that. At those words, Bilbo nodded and felt rather silly for asking. Now, he knew the answer.


End file.
